


Au Paradis

by Namastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode 15x18, Episode Spoilers, Fix It, Happy Ending, M/M, TRADUCTION, canon destiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namastiel/pseuds/Namastiel
Summary: Fait suite à l'épisode 15x18."Il y était. La retraite, la calme et la tranquillité, le bonheur qu’il avait si longtemps recherché. La mort, cette fois pour ce bon. Ironiquement, il avait l’impression que le reste de sa vie était sur le point de commencer."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Au Paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444493) by [Namastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namastiel/pseuds/Namastiel). 



> Hello,
> 
> Dur de croire que cela fait déjà une semaine depuis cet épisode qui nous a brisé le cœur! Après beaucoup de larmes, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ma propre fin heureuse pour la série, histoire de me remonter un peu le moral. Cette histoire à d'abord été écrite en anglais, et le nombre de retour positifs m'a fait chaud au cœur! J'ai donc voulu vous la traduire, en espérant que cela plaise aussi aux fans francophones!  
> J'ai plusieurs OS inspirés de la saison 15 en cours d'écriture, mais j'avoue que je bloque un peu alors en attendant, je me ferais un plaisir de traduire mes autres histoires déjà publiées si ça vous intéresse! 
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

Dean contemplait la grande porte blanche gravée de son nom et essuya ses mains moites sur son jean pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée. Il y était. La retraite, la calme et la tranquillité, le bonheur qu’il avait si longtemps recherché. La mort, cette fois pour ce bon. Ironiquement, il avait l’impression que le reste de sa vie était sur le point de commencer.

Il ne se sentait pas complètement prêt, mais d’un autre côté, il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre. Il inspira donc longuement avant de pousser la porte où était écrit _Castiel & Dean Winchester_ et entra dans leur paradis commun.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, mais fût tout de même surpris. Il reconnut cependant rapidement le parc et les deux bancs où Castiel et lui étaient assis, la première fois que l’ange lui avait confié qu’il avait des doutes. Qu’il était soulagé que Dean ait ignoré leurs ordres pour sauver toute une ville, même si cela signifiait que l’un des sceaux avait été brisé. Parce que sauver des vies était plus important pour lui.

_“Because you cared, I cared. I cared about the whole world because of you”_

Alors que les dernières paroles de l’ange résonnaient en lui, Dean ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’il avait déjà commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui à cette époque.

Le parc était désormais complètement vide mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu’il aperçut quelqu’un s’en approcher. Cela ne pouvait être qu’une personne en particulier et il commença à se diriger vers lui d’un pas rapide. L’ange avait déjà dû s’habituer au silence car il se retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face.

« Dean ? » appela-t-il, l’air confus. Il ne pût cependant poser plus de question car Dean l’avait rejoint et l’avait enlacé dans une étreinte puissante.

« Bordel de merde Cas, ne me fais plus jamais ça, espèce d’idiot. » murmura Dean contre son épaule. Ses mots étaient durs, mais dénués de toute colère. « Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ce que tu as dit et puis disparaître pour toujours. » Ajouta-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

« Dean, que se passe-t-il ? » En entendant à quel point Castiel semblait confus, Dean mit fin à leur étreinte à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s’empêcher de le toucher, alors il posa les mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait quitté.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. J’ai l’impression de me réveiller d’un long sommeil après m’être prit un coup sur la tête. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. » Répondit-il. Dean ne pût s’empêcher de sourire à cette comparaison. Qu’il était bon de le retrouver. Après quelques instants, Castiel sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. « Attends… Est-ce que j’étais mort ? »

« Désolé mon ange, mais tu l’es toujours. » Répondit Dean en souriant d’un air à la fois taquin et rassurant.

« Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Castiel en regardant autour de lui, réalisant que cela ne ressemblait pas au Néant, où il était supposé être.

« Tu ne reconnais pas ? On est au Paradis. » Répondit Dean d’une voix douce, se voulant toujours rassurant, en serrant légèrement ses épaules.

« Mais je ne suis pas censé être ici, et chaque paradis est censé être composé de souvenirs. » Dit Castiel, encore plus confus.

« Et ce parc? » Demanda Dean en désignant les bancs d’un signe de tête.

« Je reconnais l’endroit, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé. » Répondit Cas en les montrant du doigt.

« L’endroit est le souvenir. Mais moi je n’en suis pas un. » Répondit Dean, attendant que l’ange comprenne. Il glissa ses mains des épaules, jusqu’au visage de Castiel pour caresser ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Tu es mort aussi. Et je suis dans ton paradis. » Cas comprit enfin, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Le nôtre. » Répondit Dean avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser. C’était un baiser timide, juste des lèvres qui se frôlaient et se touchaient à peine, mais Dean avait enfin l’impression de respirer à nouveau. Il pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre celles de l’ange pendant quelques secondes avant de s’éloigner. Il posa son front contre celui de Castiel et trouva de nouveau ce regard qui le fixait intensément.

« C’est bien ça que tu voulais dire ? La chose que tu ne pouvais pas avoir ? » Demanda Dean, soudain nerveux. Après toutes ces années, le poids de ses mots, et le fait que son plus grand bonheur dépendait apparemment de lui, ce qu’il avait voulu dire semblait évident. Mais maintenant qu’il avait dû faire un pas à son tour, Dean ne pût s’empêcher d’avoir peur, surtout étant donné que l’ange ne semblait pas se souvenir des circonstances de sa mort.

Cas acquiesça, abasourdi, alors qu’une vague de souvenirs le submergeait. Billie qui les poursuivaient et avait essayé de tuer Dean. Son sacrifice pour le sauver. Le soulagement d’avoir enfin pu lui dire tout ce qu’il ressentait, le bonheur que cela lui avait apporté. Il se rappela du Néant l’emmenant vers sa mort finale. Il se rappela avoir été coincé avec une entité très en colère et les moments de torture qui avaient suivi.

Mais désormais, après un nouveau miracle, il s’en était sorti, et Dean venait de l’embrasser. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, un sourire qui s’agrandissait à mesure que les secondes passait, et les yeux doux, il avait l’air heureux. Il n’avait jamais était aussi beau. « C’est exactement ce que je voulais dire » Répondit enfin Castiel d’une voix plus rauque que d’habitude, la gorge serré par les émotions qu’il ressentait.

« Dans ce cas, tu es le roi des idiots, parce que je t’aime aussi. Et je suis vraiment stupide de ne pas te l’avoir dit plus tôt. » Confessa Dean, ses pouces caressant toujours les joues de Castiel, essuyant maintenant les larmes de joie qui avaient commencé à couler de ses yeux fermés.

« Donc, après tout ce temps, on est toujours une bande d’idiots ? » Demanda Cas après quelques instants en ouvrant les yeux et laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Dean ne put s’empêcher de rire à gorge déployée aux paroles de Castiel. Le fait que l’ange réponde de la sorte à sa confession est complètement absurde, mais surtout tellement typique de sa part. Il s’approcha à nouveau pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, se délectant du fait qu’il pouvait maintenant le faire. Mais cette fois, Castiel l’agrippa fermement par la taille pour l’embrasser à son tour.

Leur premier baiser avait été doux mais parfait. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus passionné, le rendant encore plus parfait. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel et colla encore plus leurs visages, pendant que l’emprise de l’ange autour de sa taille rapprocha le bas de leurs corps. Dean ouvrit légèrement la bouche et leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, le nouveau contact les faisant frissonner. C’était déjà une addiction pour Dean, qui était prêt à passer le reste de son temps à l’embrasser, mais ils mirent cependant fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je t’aime tellement » Répéta Dean, appréciant la chaleur de leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Répondit Castiel, et cette fois-ci, le cœur de Dean ne se brise pas à ces mots. Il se sent à nouveau entier et ne peut s’empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l’ange. Et encore un autre.

Castiel sourit contre sa bouche, réalisant à quel point il se sentait heureux. Le bonheur qu’il avait ressenti en se sacrifiant pour Dean lui avait également apporté un sentiment de paix car il savait qu’il faisait ce qui était nécessaire. Mais maintenant, ce bonheur est si fort qu’il semble irréel, trop beau pour être vrai.

« Dean.” L’interpela-t-il en s’éloignant à contrecœur, sentant l’inquiétude monter. « Comment me suis-je échapper pour arriver ici ? Est-ce que tu as passé un marché? Est-ce que tu es mort à cause de moi? »

« Pas tout à fait.” Répondit Dean d’un ton rassurant. « J’ai pas mal de choses à te raconter. On devrait s’asseoir. » Ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa main et pour les diriger vers l’un des bancs.

Il lui raconta tout. Qu’au final, Michael avait été celui qui avait sauvé le monde en réussissant à atteindre Amara. Qu’ils avaient réussi, ensemble, à prendre le dessus sur Chuck et s’en débarrasser, tout en maintenant l’équilibre du monde. Qu’ils étaient en train de reconstruire le paradis avec plus d’anges, Michael aux commandes, laissant la liberté à Amara de profiter du monde dont elle était tombée sous le charme. Que Jack était devenu un faucheur après avoir explosé à cause de Billie, et certainement grâce à l’énergie qu’il avait absorbée pour rester en vie. Qu’il faisait du bon travail car il était gentil et compatissant, comme Castiel. Qu’il préférait passer du temps en famille quand il le pouvait, et qu’il viendrait bientôt leur rendre visite au paradis, car ses pouvoirs le lui permettaient.

Dean raconta à Cas la virée en voiture qu’ils avaient faite après qu’Amara ait ramené tous ceux que Chuck avait fait disparaître, y compris Eileen qui avait directement emménagé avec eux pour être avec Sam. Il lui parla du temps passé sur la plage à boire des cocktails fruités, les pieds dans le sable. De la fois où ils ont emmené Jack voir le Grand Canyon, et de celle où ils ont tous découvert les chutes du Niagara pour la première fois. De tous les burgers et les tartes consommés sur la route.

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu’il raconta à Cas à quel point il avait été difficile pour lui de se relever après que le Néant l’air arraché à lui. Qu’il avait presque perdu la force et la motivation de se battre. Que Jack avait été si triste pendant un long moment, et qu’aider les gens à partir en paix l’avait aidé à faire le deuil de sa figure paternelle. Que Sam avait lutté pour rester fort, malgré la tristesse qu’il ressentait lui aussi, parce qu’il pouvait voir à quel point Dean était désespéré. Que le soutien d’Eileen, Donna, Jody et les filles l’avait aidé. Mais qu’au final, la promesse de Michael et Amara qui recherchaient un moyen de sauver l’ange était la seule chose qui l’avait gardé en vie.

Il lui expliqua qu’ils avaient dû séparer son âme et sa grâce, et qu’il était techniquement humain désormais, mais que son côté humain appartenait au paradis. Il lui raconta que le Néant était furieux, et Castiel se rappelait malheureusement à quel point. Mais avec l’aide d’Amara, le silence y était revenu, ce qui leur avait permis de récupérer l’âme de l’ange sans résistance.

Enfin, il lui raconta l’instant où Amara lui a annoncé que Castiel était arrivé au paradis. Dans leur paradis, où ils seraient réunis à sa mort. Il lui raconta le regard aussitôt échangé avec Sam, qui avait compris que Dean était prêt à mourir, pour le retrouver sans attendre.

« Tu es donc bien mort à cause de moi. » chuchota Cas, choqué.

« Tu peux parler. » le taquina Dean. Son air redevint aussitôt sérieux. « J’en avais assez Cas. On a joué notre rôle, fait tellement de sacrifices. On a sauvé le monde. Tout le monde était prêt à aller de l’avant. J’ai juste choisi ce qui me rendrait le plus heureux pour une fois. »

« Mais Sam… » S’inquiéta Cas en baissant le regard sur leurs mains toujours posées sur sa cuisse et entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Il était d’accord. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça n’a pas été un moment facile et on a pleuré comme des gonzesses. Mais il est content pour nous, et il est prêt pour un nouveau départ. Jack était un peu plus réticent, mais c’est lui qui m’a fauché. Je ne crois pas qu’un faucheur soit censé pleurer autant, ni se faire consoler par celui qu’il fauche, mais il a fait du bon boulot, et il passera bientôt nous voir. Et quand Sam se ramènera par ici, on pourra aller lui rendre visite. » Expliqua Dean en souriant.

« Comment ? » s’étonna Cas.

« Michael a apporté quelque modifications aux paradis de chacun. Une fois de temps en temps, les portes s’ouvriront et on pourra aller voir ceux qu’on connaît. Je pense qu’il savait qu’on essaierait de toute façon alors il nous en donne l’opportunité tout en gardant le contrôle. »

« Il évité les problèmes avant même qu’ils n’apparaissent, malin. » Répondit Cas, rayonnant. « Il sait à quel point on est têtus. » Rit-il.

Dean acquiesça et ils commencèrent aussitôt à planifier leurs premières visites. Ils commenceront probablement par aller voir Bobby, qui les félicitera sûrement d’avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. Dean est presque sûr qu’il était au courant de leurs sentiments bien avant eux.

Ensuite, ils iront voir Mary et John. Dean est un peu réticent à l’idée de lui présenter l’ex-ange comme son petit ami pour qui il a choisi de mourir. Cependant, il sait que son père l’aime à sa façon, et que le fait d’avoir retrouvé l’amour de sa vie l’a sûrement adouci. Il sait également que Mary aime déjà Cas comme son propre fils, et qu’elle sera contente pour eux.

Castiel aimerait ensuite rendre visite à Jimmy et Amélia. Il se sent redevable et sait que son bonheur actuel n’aurait jamais été possible si Jimmy ne l’avait pas laissé utiliser son corps comme vaisseau. Cela ne semble pas être assez, comparé à tout ce qu’il lui doit, mais il voudrait aller leur donner des nouvelles de Claire, et leur dire à quel point elle est formidable.

Ils ont beaucoup d’autres personnes à aller voir, comme Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Ash, et tous ceux qu’ils ont perdus au fil du temps. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’ils ont tout le temps devant eux.

Et puis, quand leur heure viendra, ils pourront rendre visite à Sam et Eileen. Dean espère devoir attendre un long moment avant que cela n’arrive, même si son petit frère lui manque déjà. Il a hâte de pouvoir se moquer de ses cheveux blancs, et d’entendre le récit du reste de leurs vies.

Mais en attendant, il est en bonne compagnie, et ils ont pas mal perdu à rattraper. Il sorti de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Cas, qui l’observait toujours en souriant.

“Alors, prêt à passer l’éternité avec moi?” demanda Dean en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

“Avec plaisir Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> *J'ai décidé de ne pas traduire les phrases de Castiel que j'ai citées car j'ai du mal à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer quelque chose d'aussi fort. Si certains de vous regardent la série en Français ou sous-titré, je serai curieuse de savoir comment cela a été traduit.
> 
> *« Donc, après tout ce temps, on est toujours une bande d’idiots ? » - fait référence au "So you're sayin' we're both a couple of dumbasses" de la saison 9. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment cela a été traduit donc je voulais vous faire part de ce clin d’œil :)


End file.
